Serbia (Peter I)
Serbia led by Peter I is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Janboruta, JFD, Tomatekh, COF and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Serbia' Forged in the early middle ages by Slavic migrations, Serbia lies at the heart of Southeast Europe, its fortunes shared by many of its neighbors as outside empires sought to hold the crossroads of Europe for themselves. In this region, Serbia has been at the forefront of affairs, first as a powerful kingdom during the Middle Ages, then, following Ottoman rule, as one of the premier Balkan states, in the center of the web of alliances that led to the first Great War. Waxing and waning throughout the twentieth century, today Serbia has emerged from war and dissolution as a developed aspirant to the European Union. Peter I Born in 1844 in Belgrade, Peter was born to the then reigning Prince Alexander Karadordević. Their rival house, the Obrenović family, were oft clashing heads with that of Karadordević, and the refusal of Serbia to join the Crimean War against Russia tipped the scales It was in 1858, when Peter was fourteen years old, that Miloš Obrenović I seized power, forcing Alexander to abdicate, his family exiled from the country. As a young adult, Peter spent much of his time in Geneva and parts of France, studying at the Parisian École Spéciale Militaire de Saint-Cyr. At the age of 26, he served as an irregular during the Franco-Prussian War, with following service in the elite 1st Foreign Regiment of the Foreign Legion. In 1875, a Serbian uprising against the Ottomans kicked off the Great Eastern Crisis. Peter adopted the name Petar Mrkonjić and joined the Serbian insurgency, and began gaining popularity, to the point where Prince Milan Obrenović ordered Peter to leave for fear of losing the throne. Marrying Princess Zorka of Montenegro, Peter raised five children in the country for ten years, until the death of the princess prompted him to move the family to Switzerland. Finally, in 1903, at 59 years of age, Peter reclaimed the Serbian throne, following a coup against Alexander I Obrenović and his family. Popular both amongst the citizens and the nobility, Peter followed in the footsteps of modern politics from France and Switzerland, and molded Serbia into a constitutional monarchy in their image. It was a great success, and for the next 11 years, Serbia saw a golden age like none it had known before, with unprecedented freedom of press and cultural growth. Known to champion the ideal of a pan-Slavic nation, Peter enjoyed popularity for success in the Balkan Wars, where Serbia expanded through victory over long-bitter rivals. By the outbreak of World War I, Peter had passed his royal duties to his son, Crown Prince Alexander, due to age and declining health. Despite this, he remained in the public eye, a symbol bolstering Serbian morale during the war by frequently visiting soldiers in the front lines - on one occasion even picking up a rifle to shoot down enemy soldiers. However, by the next year Serbia was overrun on all sides, and Peter led the retreating Serbian forces through Albania, where their French allies transported his government in exile to Corfu for the remainder of World War I. The journey had killed many and left the king in poor health. When the war ended in 1918, Peter was declared king of a unified Yugoslavia, fulfilling his ambitions - but he did not enjoy it for long, for in 1921 he died in Belgrade, at the age of 77. Peter I Karadjordjevic is undoubtedly one of the most celebrated figures in Serbian history, leading the ever-tumultuous region into an age of progress and prosperity. He brought modern ideals of liberty to people who had long lived under foreign conquerors, and served as a symbol of hope during the country's darkest hour at the nexus of one of the deadliest conflicts in global history. His ambition of a Yugoslavian nation lasted with moderate success throughout the next decade, but unfortunately it was not meant to be, and dissolved in the late 1990s. Still, a century later, peace and stability has come to Serbia, even if it has come with fracturing war, and with luck, the coming century will see even greater tranquility for its people. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings oh great King Peter of the house Karadjordjevic! You are the last king of Serbia, a strong and proud country of many peoples. Serbia first saw the light of day several centuries ago, when people from the north crossed the Danube and established the state in the heart of the Balkan peninsula. Your nation quickly rose to great strength, relying upon her proximity to the vast empires of Europe and Asia for prosperity. But this position was a treacherous one, and soon Serbia was faced with a threat they could not best - that of the villainous Ottoman Turks. Yet your forefathers did not cede Serbia lightly, and though they did not defeat the Turks their valiant defence protected Europe from great devastation. Though under the rule of your sworn enemies, the Serbian people remained determined. Serbia retained her proud culture and a fierce desire for independence, refusing any attempts at cultural assimilation. In violent conflict, your people threw off the shackles of foreign oppression in 1882, ushering in a new age for your people. Championing the cause of your Slavic brethren, you fought great empires to liberate your Yugoslav brothers and sisters. Oh, great Peter. As the last king of Serbia and the first king of Yugoslavia it is your duty to lead your long oppressed peoples to a brighter future. But are you able to do so? Can you stand proud against enemies far larger than you? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to Serbia - tell me, may we consider you a friend, or a foe?" Defeat: "Your actions have brought the world to the brink of destruction. You may have beaten us, but do not think you have won." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''Pouakai'': Creator, Code *''Tomatekh'': Code *''Janboruta'': Art *''JFD'': Code, Mod Support *''COF'': Text *''Andrew Holt'': DoM Voice *''Gyra Solune'': Text Category:Eastern Cultures Category:More Civilizations Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Serbia